I'll Protect You- And Show You How to Let Go
by shishi17
Summary: Beca and Jesse are finally together: after the big kiss and the summer, Beca is stressing out about what to do next with the Bellas, and it's eating away at her. So, Jesse helps her out.
1. Chapter 1

_Last year, I started freshman year at Barden University. Last summer, I joined the Barden Bellas. Last summer, I got a job at the radio station. Last year, I got close to Jesse and pushed him away. Last fall, I broke a window fighting over a trophy with Fat Amy. Last spring, I let down the Bellas. Last spring, I helped bring them back to life. Last spring the Bellas won the ICCA finals, and I kissed Jesse for the first time. Last summer, I watched Aubrey and Chloe graduate from Barden University, and took full reign over the Barden Bellas. It's the end of July now, and I have so much to do, apart from spending all my time with Jesse. My name is Beca Mitchell, and I'm a sophomore at Barden University, and leader of the Barden Bellas._

-get pitch-slapped-

It's the end of July, classes resume at Barden in a little less than a month. My boyfriend Jesse and I are lying around in the Treble House. I'm working on my laptop with new arrangements for the Barden Bellas, my a cappella group. Jesse leaves the room, then comes running in. He looks at me and grins, worrying me. He reaches over and started tickling me.  
"C'mon Becs, you've been working nonstop since after the 4th on that stuff. I've got popcorn made and I plan on watching some classic movies, come join me," Jesse says mischievously.

"Jesse this is serious!" I snap at him, frustrated, "I have so much to do with the Bellas, we have to find new girls to replace Aubrey and Chloe, we have to pick an audition song, pick set lists and choreography, make costumes for the new Bellas we get at auditions. I have so much to do!"

Jesse sighs and droops disappointedly. "I was planning a John William's marathon," he says under his breath. Then he looks up at me, "Alright, alright. Look, what if I help you, what do you say?"

I felt bad for him, standing there with such high expectations of me, of our relationship. "Oh you're such a nerd, go have your marathon, I'll join you after I get something worked out with this arrangement," I replied slowly to get him off my back for a little bit.

Jesse looked pleased with my answer, "Aaaaalright! But you don't know what you are missing! Good luck with your Imperial army!" He smiles as he starts imitating The Imperial March song, then he slowly walks backwards.

A few hours later I hear my stomach rumbling, and put down the headphones I was wearing, leave Jesse's own room in the Treble House, and head downstairs to the living room, only to find Jesse, Donald, Benji and a few other Trebles surrounding the T.V.

"What are you nerds doing back? What are you doing, period?" I asked sincerely curious since I didn't even know that any other Trebles were back to Barden.

Jesse turned around and shushed me, quietly saying, "This is the best part!"

I hear "We're gonna need a bigger boat.." blast from the television.

Then I hear "AND THAT, my fine Treble friends is why I love this movie," as Jesse sighs with satisfaction, "Seriously though guys, make some room for my lady!" Then Jesse turns back to me, he smiles, winks, and tell me matter-of-factly, "There is still popcorn."

I smile back at him, "Jesse, as much as I'd love to sit here with a bunch of guys watching action films, I'm going to go grab some food with Fat Amy. I'll be back in a bit!" I kiss Jesse's cheek and walk out the door.

As I close the door, I can just barely hear "But.. Jaws is a horror movie," and know that Jesse is teasing me, so I smile to myself and head to the closest McDonald's to meet Fat Amy.

**A/N: there's the first chapter, pretty pretty please review it and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the beginning of August, and my fellow Bellas were slowing moving back into the dorms at Barden so that we could get ready for auditions as a group. I was still working nonstop to get everything done and still have time for my relationship with Jesse.

However, one day while I was working extra hard with Fat Amy on the choreography for sectionals of that year, Jesse showed up and immediately started tickling me.

I whipped around, and looked him dead in the eye, still giggling slightly from the tickling, "Jesse! Stop! This is serious!" I was getting somewhat fed up with his unnecessary interruptions with my work.

Jesse looked at me, and I could tell that he was worried. "Wooooh! Where is the fire?"

"Well you've been messing with me nonstop and distracting me and I'm effing tired of the way you act like nothing I'm doing is important!" I finally snapped at him.

Fat Amy started to disappear into the row of seats, so that she wouldn't get caught into the fight all of us knew was about to start. I'd been dealing with a lot of stuff with the Bellas, school, and my job at the radio station since Luke graduated. Now it was finally time for Jesse and I to confront the way he'd been acting.

"You really think that? Jesus, Beca, you don't usually act this way. What's wrong?" Jesse was even more concerned now, and I started feeling shitty about having snapped like that at him, after all he was probably only trying to make me laugh.

"I'm so busy with everything Jesse! I can't have any distractions and that's all you've been since the beginning of July!" I had to look at my feet because I knew my words probably stung, but I couldn't help but say them finally.

Jesse looked at me, and sighed, his arms falling to his sides, "I'm sorry if you feel that way."

I kept my eyes on the ground, knowing that if he actually leaves a part of me would leave too, and I knew he was leaving… I could almost hear the cheesy movie music following him out of the room.

Then abruptly, Jesse spoke again, "Ya know what? I know you are stressed and you need a plan to help you get back to the same Becs we all know and… care about deeply." I didn't have to look up to know he was hard at work thinking of a plan to help me feel better, but I did anyway. He put two fingers to his mouth, tapping slightly, something he did when he thought hard about something. "Three weeks I'm thinking. Three weeks dedicated to relieving your stress Beca!" He was smiling now, those same two fingers up to his perfect lips that I knew so well. You probably think I wasn't acting like a real boy friend, so I'm going to fix that. Just you wait!"

Right then, Jesse ran from the room. Fat Amy and I were left in peace to continue working on our dance. A few hours later I got a text from Jesse.

**Stop by the Treble house at 7. I have something to show you.**

Since it was already almost seven, I said goodbye to Amy and walked over to the Treble house, almost afraid to open the door. So, instead I knocked, and waited patiently for Jesse to open up. When he finally did, my eyes widen and my jaw dropped to the floor immediately. He'd set up all sorts of charts and had movies, foods, yoga mats, incense, and anything else essential to the different types of stress-relieving activities and hobbies people usually participate in.

Jesse looked at me and smiled, "Here's how we're going to get your work done without it causing you to have a mental breakdown. He led me to the couch, and sat me down. "Please turn all cell phones off and pay attention to the movie nerd in front."

Jesse showed me a great presentation and laid out a perfectly reasonable plan, which was set for three weeks of stress relieving. He has several different types of stress relievers, and we were supposed to at least try something different each week, and maybe even every couple of days until I no longer felt the need to strangle everybody around me and work all the time.

Eventually Jesse and I sat down together and watched _Back to the Future_, a first time thing for me. We ate popcorn and fell asleep in his bed at the Treble house, the movie still playing on his DVD player. Tomorrow when we woke up, we would be faced with the first task of his "Help Beca Finish Preparing For The New Bella Year Without Her Strangling Me" plan.

**A/N: Hope you're all on the edges of your seats! I plan to try and get the next chapter uploaded ASAP for your reading pleasure. Now, here's my challenge for all of you! Review the story and tell me how you get rid of stress when you get stressed out!**


End file.
